


Collared II: The Claiming

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collars, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Dom/sub, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Sexual Slavery, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce claims Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared II: The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Bruce/Dick)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 13; P 36: Need (Writer’s Choice)  
> Prompt Count: (8/15)  
> Warnings: This series will explore a D/s relationship between Bruce and Dick. If that’s not your thing, then just walk on by.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 21, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 5, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 677  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: If you’re looking for a conventional D/s relationship, you may be disappointed. Oh, the boys may play when Alfred’s away, but this series is more an exploration of the complex psychological needs of this couple that not many people outside of the Manor will understand. The entire series can be found [here. Entered into my ](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)[2010 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/540198.html).

_To be_  
Possessed  
By you  
Is  
Freedom. 

  


**Selina Salisbury  
** "Honored To Serve"  
1999 C.E. 

Bruce turned the ornate key in the lock of the massive vault, the tumblers clicking into place. He tugged open the steel door, the interior climate-controlled, but he could swear that he could always catch a faint whiff of mustiness spilling out.

He walked into the vault as if he was Howard Carter entering King Tutankhamen’s tomb, the wealth of generations of Wayne spread out on the shelves, all neatly labeled. Bruce passed by Mad Anthony Wayne's Revolutionary War sword, the land grant by King James for the land on which Wayne Manor stood, a cannonball that had nearly decapitated Captain Elijah Wayne at Fort Sumter, the Government contract awarded during Wayne Industries during World War II for production of tanks, the Medal of Honor to Sergeant Alan Wayne for his heroics in the Korean War, the personal letter from President John F. Kennedy to a very young Thomas Wayne, who had requested a picture.

Bruce stopped in front of a satinwood box, lifting the lid open carefully. On a blue satin lining rested a black leather collar lined in black satin. The leather was studded with precious jewels: sapphires, topazes, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and amethysts, sparkling brilliantly in the muted light of the vault. 

Bruce picked the collar up, the lock in the back. He picked up the gold key from the back of the box. After testing the key, he replaced both objects back in the box and shut the lid, taking the box out of the vault.

& & & & & &

Dick was seated cross-legged on the living room couch, his laptop resting on his knees. He tapped the keys, a lock of hair falling over his blue eyes.

_Eyes as blue as the sky._

“Dick?”

The younger man looked up, his smile lighting up his eyes. “Hi, Bruce. You feeling better?”

“Much.” Bruce sat down on the couch, setting the box down on the coffee table. “All of Jonathan Crane’s fear toxins have been flushed out of my system.”

“Good.” Dick looked at the box. “What’s that?”

Bruce tried to still his nerves. “Dick, I’ve never told you about certain family…traditions.” Interest piqued in the younger man’s eyes. “My family has, at least once a generation, chosen a special one to serve in a special way.” He opened the lid, Dick’s eyes widening at the glittering jewels. Bruce almost laughed. His boy _did_ love sparkle-and-glitter. He lifted out the collar. “I want you to wear this.”

Dick’s eyes lit up and he carefully took the collar from Bruce.

“I know we have to talk about this, set parameters, a verbal contract…but I’ve chosen you, Dick, and I hope you’ll choose me.”

Dick traced the Wayne family crest in the front of the collar.

“Of course, this is pretty elaborate. There’s a simpler collar that you would wear outside the Manor…”

Bruce’s nerves were close to screaming. Had he blown it? Why wouldn’t Dick _say_ something? 

Enormous sapphire-blue eyes looked at Bruce, then Dick smiled. He held out the collar. “Put it on me.”

Bruce obeyed, sliding it around Dick’s neck and snapping it shut with slightly-shaking fingers. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Dick.

Dick was smiling even brighter, speaking a little breathlessly. “This…it means I belong to you, Bruce, in a way no one else can.” His smile grew dazzling. “This…this is exactly what I _need_ , Bruce, what I _want_ …” He slid into Bruce’s lap, slipping his arms around the older man’s neck “…I feel so _loved_. And I’ll be everything that you need and want.” He sighed happily.

Bruce’s heart leapt for joy. His blood, steeped in generations of Waynes, sang with the rightness of this. He would protect and love Dick with everything he had, just as his ancestors had done since time immemorial.

And just as his ancestors had done, his life would revolve around this beautiful young man, to protect and possess.

And to be possessed _by_ him as he kissed Dick.


End file.
